Vos OS sont arrivés ! 5
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Livaï x Hanji ! Hanji ah la la cette sacrée voleuse de porte monnaie ... mais sa cleptomanie ne seront pas un problème, au contraire ;) ! ( histoire de Historia ) ( OS n 5 pour connaître les autres allez sur notre profil ;) ) !


**_Commande de Pilmomanga_**

Cette binoclarde. Cette binoclarde qui me volait mon argent dès qu'elle pouvait. Qui était casse-pieds et qui m'énervait.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux d'elle.

\- Tiens, Livai ! En échange de tout ce que j'ai fait de mal envers toi...

\- Hé ! Te barre pas avec mon porte-monnaie !

Etrangement, elle avait trouvé des sous pour m'offrir du chocolat.

\- Alors, Eren, tu en as eu ?

\- Hm... un de Mikasa, et toi ?

\- Pareil... Et toi Jean ?

\- Un de la copine titan d'Annie...

Je tourne la tête et vois le suicidaire, la couverture et le poney, les deux premiers ayant une boîte de chocolat. Le blond en sort une seconde.

\- Celle-là me vient d'Annie. Elle en a offert à Berthold et moi.

\- Oh, senpai ! Lance le poney en me remarquant.

\- Vous en avez reçu combien, vous ? Demande Eren.

\- Je viens d'en recevoir un...

\- Pfff ! Il a pas plus de succès que nous !

\- ...mais mon casier à chaussures déborde. Je déteste le chocolat... sauf le noir, donc ça va faire du gaspillage... Tch.

Je regarde les chocolats de la binoclarde et vois que c'est du chocolat noir, et qu'il y a aussi des feuilles de thé noir.

 _Elle me connaît bien, elle..._

J'esquisse un léger sourire et ferme la boîte. Je ne vais pas jeter cette boîte là. Je me dirige vers notre club secret, où il y a Auruo, Petra, Gunther et Erd. Le premier s'est encore mordu et Petra le soigne, Gunther joue à la DS et Erd lit un manga.

\- Oï. Je peux savoir pourquoi y a du sang par terre ?

\- Ah, Heichou ! Auruo a encore voulu vous imiter et s'est mordu la langue ! Répond Petra. Arrête de fermer la bouche !

\- E pa ma rhote chi ahh cha fait mal !

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mordu, encore ?

\- Il t'a imité en recevant le chocolat de Petra. " _Tch, j'en veux pas, j'en ai eu trop_ ", ou un truc du genre, répond Gunther sans lever les yeux de sa DS.

\- Tiens, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de garder du chocolat, remarque Erd en levant les yeux de son manga.

\- Ah, ça ? C'est du chocolat noir, c'est pour ça. Vous en avez eu beaucoup ?

\- Zun... gémit Auruo.

\- Rêve, je te le reprends, dit Petra en me le tendant.

Je regarde la boîte de chocolat et la prends.

\- Par contre, c'est du chocolat au lait...

Je soupire, et la pose sur la table.

\- Et vous ? Demandai-je à l'intention de Gunther et Erd.

\- Deux, me répondent-ils en choeur.

Je m'assois et range mon chocolat dans mon sac. Mike arrive, avec une seule boîte de chocolat, qu'il est en train de manger.

\- Ah, non, non, vous faites pas d'idées, je l'ai achetée parce que j'adore le chocolat et qu'il était en promo.

Petra rigole, Auruo commence un speach, Gunther et Erd sourient en regardant Mike manger et Auruo se mordre la langue une seconde fois.

Une fois les cours finis, je rentre chez moi.

 _C'est calme. Trop calme._

Je m'arrête et attends. Cinq minutes passent, mais aucune nouvelle de la binoclarde, qui, normalement, me saute dessus en hurlant : " _LILI, ON RENTRE ENSEMBLE ?!_ "

Intrigué, je regarde autour de moi et ne la vois pas. Arrivé chez moi, je n'ai qu'un message non lu ; une admiratrice nian-nian qui veut savoir si j'ai mangé son chocolat.

 _Pff. J'ai tout récupéré et donné à une association, elle a cru que j'allais manger du chocolat au lait, elle ? En plus j'aime pas le gaspillage._

Je m'assois sur mon lit et attends que mon téléphone sonne quatre fois, vibre 2018 fois, et me signe 15 000 appels manqués de Hanji, mais rien ne vient, excepté un message.

"Tu as aimé ?"

Je souris et réponds : "Je n'ai pas encore goûté, binoclarde"

Sur ces mots, je lâche mon téléphone et prends la boîte. Je mange quelques chocolats, et me fais un thé avec les feuilles.

"Alors ?"

"Alors les chocolats sont pas mal et le thé aussi

T'as bien choisi, quat'z'yeux"

Je remarque alors un double fond à sa boîte.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il y a un bout de papier avec juste ces mots : "Je t'aime"

Et c'est ce moment que choisit mon téléphone pour rendre l'âme.

Je balance mon téléphone contre le mur, qui se brise. Je reste éberlué un instant.

 _C'est malin tiens._

Le lendemain, en cours, aucune nouvelle de la binoclarde. Absente, partout. Même aux cours de sciences.

\- Hé, Livai, ça va ?

Je me retourne et vois Mike.

\- Tu cherches quoi comme ça ? Ton balai fétiche ?

Je le frappe avec mon _harisen_ , avant de partir, sur les nerfs.

\- He-Heichou !

Je m'arrête, et Petra arrive à mon niveau, essouflée.

\- Sa... Savez-vous où est Hanji-san ? Je ne la trouve pas...

\- Moi non plus, c'est pas normal, répondis-je.

\- Je sais où elle est, lance une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous tournons, et je vois le petit blond.

\- Armin, où elle est ?

\- Heichou, ça ne vous ressemble pas...

Je regarde Petra, qui pleure.

\- Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour elle... ? Je suis mieux que toutes !

 _C'est ce qu'elles me disent toutes, alors tu n'es pas mieux._

\- Petra... je suis sûr que tu irais mieux avec Auruo. Je sais que tu voudrais sortir avec moi, mais...

Je m'approche de son oreille, finis ma phrase, puis, laissant Petra tomber sur ses genoux, je me mets à courir pour rattraper Armin, et le dépasser. Il me rejoint, et je le suis.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Ici.

Nous nous arrêtons devant le local où elle planque les titans.

 _Mais bien sûr... pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?_

\- Hanji-san ! C'est moi, c'est Armin ! Sortez ! Hanji-san ! Crie Armin en frappant à la porte.

\- Pousse-toi.

Il se blottit dans sa couverture et s'écarte. J'envoie un coup de pied dans la poignée de porte, que je pousse. Hanji est là, contre le mur, juste à côté de moi, les yeux encore rouges derrière ses lunettes, et les genoux contre sa poitrine.

Je me jette sur elle et la prends dans mes bras.

\- Espèce d'idiote !

\- Livai... je croyais que tu me détestais ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Gémit-elle en pleurant.

\- Mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et je l'ai cassé. Et pour ma réponse...

 _" ...mon coeur est déjà pris par cette binoclarde."_

\- Reste avec moi, Hanji...

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom...

Elle relève la tête et me sourit. J'en profite pour l'embrasser, en fermant les yeux, et en la serrant fort contre moi.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, une lumière m'aveugle l'oeil. Je bloque le rayon de soleil et me relève.

 _Où suis-je ?_

Je remarque que je suis dans un lit, seul, sans hauts. La porte en face du lit s'ouvre, sur une Hanji adulte, avec pour seuls habits un haut qui me dit quelque chose et une culotte. Ses cheveux sont détachés et elle porte un plateau.

\- Bonjour Livai !

\- Salut, binoclarde. C'est quoi ce haut ?

\- C'est ton t-shirt.

Tout me revient à présent. Je vois son anneau à son annulaire qui brille, le rayon de lumière se reflétant dessus.

\- Bien dormi ? Me demande-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la petite table de nuit.

\- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, répondis-je en baillant et en me frottant la nuque.

\- Raconte-moi !

Je passe ma main sur sa joue après qu'elle se soit assis sur le lit et la fais allonger.

\- D'abord, ma merveilleuse femme va me parler un peu de titans.

Elle reste éberluée deux minutes par ma demande puis sourit.

\- J'ai envie que tu me pourrisses le cerveau et que je te crie dessus ensuite, Hanji.

\- Oh ! S'exclame-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Dépêche-toi avant que je revienne aux surnoms.

\- Oui ! Mais d'abord, j'ai envie...

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et appuie sur ma nuque pour me faire baisser la tête.

 _Elle connaît mes points faibles, la fourbe._

La binoclarde approche mon oreille d'elle.

\- J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Et aussi je voudrais réviser l'anatomie humaine.

Je souris et accède à ses désirs, en oubliant complètement les chocolats noir et le thé noir sur le plateau qu'elle a apporté.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Livai, me dit-elle entre deux halètements.

Je la regarde puis souris avant de l'embrasser.

 _Je ne t'avais pas répondu._

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hanji.

 **\- END -**

 ** _25/07/2018_**

 ** _1420 mots_**

 ** _#Historia_**


End file.
